ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Beasties
Best Beasties is an American comedy series following the high school lives of animals. It is first teased in March 18, 2018 Premise The series is set on a high school called Wildlife High, and centers around the everyday lives of anthropomorphic animals with different personalities. Characters The first characters are teased in March 18, 20, 22, and 23, 2018. * Pamela Panther (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A bright and bubbly panther who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Al Gator (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - An adventurous alligator who loves movies, he studies science and hates horror movies. * Anna Ant (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A friendly and sweet ant who loves fashion and is a fashion designer. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Enrique Tigrillo (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - A cool tiger cat from Mexico. He is very confident on very sticky situations and always lends a helping paw. * Jennifer Raven (voiced by Olivia Olson in seasons 1 and 6, Tara Strong in season 2-present) - A gothic and moody raven who loves watching Vampire Drama and is a secret Sparkly Princess Unicorns fan. She will be one of the main characters when it airs. * Randy Webster (voiced by Kel Mitchell) - An enthusiastic, witty, blunt, and sharp-tongued spider who is a fan of singer, Jasper Beliver and always a helper in every way. * Fiona Frog (voiced by Cree Summer) - A wild frog who loves Rock 'N' Roll and a rockstar wannabe. She is sercretly a fan of Birds N Flibs and always cares for her friends. * Jason Brownbear (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A bear who loves to flirt with girls and loves to dance to disco songs. He always wanted to get attention of girls but backfired afterwards. * Brenda Hopscotch (voiced by Andrea Libman) - A shy and timid rabbit who has a passion for animals. She has everyone's back in every dangerous situation. * Gerald Gecko (voiced by Richard Horvitz) - An energetic gecko who never gives up, except when it comes to classes. He always make the best of things but sometimes make anything worse. * Stuart Squirrel (voiced by Andrew Francis) - A rebellious and obstreperous squirrel, Stuart is a slacker among the other animals, preferring to chill out and play the ukulele than listen to the rules. * Bella Busybee (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A studious bee, Bella is one of the smartest students of the school who gets high grades and never fails. * Olga Owl (voiced by Catherine Taber) - An owl who always stays calm in the face of danger. * Bryan Beaver (voiced by Jack McBrayer) - A beaver who loves to paint pictures. He also tends to paint whatever is happening, which is shown when he painted a picture in less than three seconds to capture the moment of Warren's old friends wanting to help. * Kevin Koala (voiced by Marc Thompson) - A sleepy koala who always sleeps during unnecessary times. * Mandy Macaw (voiced by Ariel Winter) - A beautiful, ditzy blonde and valley girl macaw who shows talents in fashion designing, lock-picking, and wood-carving on occasion. * Penny Pig (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - An enthusiastic pig who always lighten up a bad situation. * Hope Hamster (voiced by Benjie Randall) - A hamster who always petting a pet for a good hamsters. * Melissa Manakin (voiced by Ellie Kemper) - A glamourous manakin who always knows like an object from diamonds, shapes and talents. * Russell Raccoon (voiced by Max Calinescu) - A courageous raccoon who always have a mood settings from the wild raccoonies. * Sarah Scrub-jay (voiced by Génesis Rodríguez) - A pretty scrub-jay who knows from her cousins during a baseball less than ten minutes from her cousins. * Kyle Kitty (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - A mellow, slouchy and courageous kitty who needs his friends from Chimmy and Cooky, Kyle is a bad situation then Kyle needs a new pet puppy and bunny. Animals whose names aren't confirmed yet * German pig (will sound like Strudel from Pound Puppies) * Alley cat * Angry bird * Spanish dog * Passionate jaguar BTS whose names aren't confirmed yet also * Tata is a character that sometimes smiles. He is a curious, shapeshifting alien with a heart-shaped face and a blue body with yellow polka-dots. He was created by V. * Chimmy is a character that has his tongue out all the time. He is a passionate puppy who wears a yellow hoodie. He was created by Jimin. * Koya is a character that always sleeps. He is a blue, thinker koala with removable ears (they fall off when he is in shock). He was created by RM (Rap Monster). * Mang is a character that loves to dance. His species is unknown due to the horse-faced mask with a heart-shaped nose he wears that hides his identity. He was created by J-Hope. * RJ is a character that loves to eat. He is a white, kind alpaca who wears a red scarf and, when it’s cold, He wears a grey parka. He was created by Jin. * Shooky is a character who is very savage. He is a naughty, little chocolate cookie who scared and hates of milk. He was created by Suga. * Cooky is character who loves his body "like a temple". He is a pink, tough bunny who wants to be strong. He was created by Jungkook. * Van is Tata's giant space robot. Half of his body is grey with an "X" eye, and the other half is white and with an "O" eye. He is BT21's protector, and was created by RM to represent BTS' fandom, A.R.M.Y. Cast Main * Jessica DiCicco as Pamela Panther * Tabitha St. Germain as Anna Ant * Olivia Olson as Jennifer Raven ** Tara Strong will be her voice in season 2 * Andrea Libman as Brenda Hopsctoch * Erin Fitzgerald as Bella Busybee * Catherine Taber as Olga Owl * Ariel Winter as Mandy Macaw * Alanna Ubach as Penny Pig * Ellie Kemper as Melissa Manakin * Génesis Rodríguez as Sarah Scrub-jay Recurring * Dan Povenmire as Al Gator * Gael García Bernal as Enrique Tigrillo * Kel Mitchell as Randy Webster * Cree Summer as Fiona Frog * Jeff Bennett as Jason Brownbear * Richard Horvitz as Gerald Gecko * Andrew Francis as Stuart Squirrel * Jack McBrayer as Bryan Beaver * Marc Thompson as Kevin Koala * Benjie Randall as Hope Hamster * Max Calinescu as Russell Raccoon * Seth MacFarlane as Kyle Kitty * Nancy Cartwright as Mikio Mole * Vicki Lewis as Petunia Pigeon BT21 characters * V as Tata * Jimin as Chimmy * Rap Monster as Koya, Van * J-Hope as Mang * Jin as RJ * Suga as Shooky * Jungkook as Cooky Additional voices * Vincent Martella * Ashly Burch * Jonquil Goode * Haviland Stillwell * Colleen Foy * Debi Derryberry * Scott Menville * Madisyn Shipman * Haley Tju * Blair Dinucci * Chrissy Cannone * Altara Michelle * Lea Moreno * Lisa Schaffer * Kari Wahlgren * Tom Kenny * Nika Futterman * Audu Paden * Cam Clarke * Josey Montana McCoy * Ian Jones-Quartey * Todd Haberkorn * Johnny Yong Bosch * Robbie Daymond * Caitriona Murphy * Ingrid Nilson * Cindy Robinson * Khary Payton * Eric Edelstein * Kelly Jean Badgley * Cassandra Lee Morris * Larissa Gallagher * Julie Maddalena * Marieve Herington * Rena Strober * Cherami Leigh Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Dan Povenmire and Olivia Olson, who previously voiced Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz from the fellow Disney show, Phineas and Ferb. ** The series also reunited Gael García Bernal and Alanna Ubach, voicing Héctor and Imelda from the 2017 film, Coco. * Three of of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Pamela bears some resemblance to Maggie Pesky from The Buzz On Maggie. ** Bella bears some resemblance to Nazz Katzenberg from Ed, Edd n Eddy. ** Jennifer bears some resemblance to Lucy Loud from The Loud House. * Four of of the characters inspirations to other characters from other franchises. ** Fiona is inspired by Luna Loud from The Loud House. ** Brenda is inspired by Fluttershy from My Little Pony. ** Melissa is inspired by Smurfblossom from Smurfs: The Lost Village. ** Sarah is inspired by Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6. Gallery Best Beasties Pamela render.png|Pamela Panther Al render.png|Al Gator Anna render.png|Anna Ant Enrique render.png|Enrique Tigrillo Jennifer render.png|Jennifer Raven Randy render.png|Randy Webster Fiona render.png|Fiona Frog Jason render.png|Jason Brownbear Brenda render.png|Brenda Hopscotch Gerald render.png|Gerald Gecko Stuart render.png|Stuart Squirrel Bella render.png|Bella Busybee Olga render.png|Olga Owl Bryan render.png|Bryan Beaver Kevin render.png|Kevin koala Mandy render.png|Mandy Macaw Penny render.png|Penny Pig Hope render.png|Hope Hamster Melissa render.png|Melissa Manakin Russell render.png|Russell Raccoon Sarah render.png|Sarah Scrub-jay Kyle render.png|Kyle Kitty BT21 Tata.png|Tata Chimmy.jpg|Chimmy Koya.jpg|Koya Mang.jpg|Mang RJ.jpg|RJ Shooky.jpg|Shooky Cooky.jpg|Cooky Van.png|Van Category:JustDanceGirlofFun's ideas Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV series about animals Category:TV series about high scool Category:Comedy Category:Slice of life